


Stay

by safarikalamari



Series: Touching Me, Touching You [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Angst, Canon Universe, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/safarikalamari
Summary: When Geralt's job takes longer than expected, Jaskier begins to worry
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Touching Me, Touching You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815958
Comments: 9
Kudos: 113





	Stay

It had been much too long.

Geralt said it would only take an hour at most, but night had fallen and Jaskier hadn’t received any sign that Geralt was on his way back. Roach offered little comfort as she grazed by the trees, leaving Jaskier to poke a stick at the attempt of a fire he had started. 

It was times like these where he wished he had some magic, some way to sense if Geralt was all right or not. Sure, they’d been through hell and back, but at least Geralt showed himself within the time he had promised. Nothing compared to this, where Jaskier’s worry began to eat at him. 

Though he wasn’t one to pray, Jaskier found his lips moving to a whispered plea, something to alleviate his mind. He had learned to not trail after Geralt on his missions, but now he was left wondering why. Why he didn’t follow. 

The snapping of branches and heavy thuds shook Jaskier from his thoughts and he scrambled to his feet, eyes searching. It was only when he saw Geralt’s form lumbering from the thickets of the forest that Jaskier relaxed, yet that was short-lived as Geralt immediately tore off his armor and kneeled near the fire. Even from where he was, Jaskier could see the gash in Geralt’s side, struggling to heal itself. 

Without a second thought, Jaskier rushed to their packs, digging out what medical supplies they had before fussing over Geralt. 

“Poison?” He began questioning as Geralt took off his shirt. 

Geralt shook his head, a slight wince in his face as Jaskier poured a healing potion over the wound. However, it seemed to do nothing and Jaskier pushed Geralt onto his back. 

“Jaskier,” Geralt started, but shut his mouth when Jaskier gave him a sharp glance. 

Threading a needle, Jaskier set to work closing Geralt’s wound, holding in his nausea as he sewed the skin back together. Geralt’s first gasps of pain startled Jaskier, his hands just starting to shake. 

“I know you’re not careless, so how did it happen?” Jaskier asked in hopes of distracting Geralt and his own racing mind. 

“There were two, not one like the villagers said.” 

Jaskier cursed under his breath. He remembered the hesitant looks, the way the villagers slinked about as if they were hiding a secret–and hiding they were, all for their own selfish reasons. 

“Don’t blame them,” Geralt broke Jaskier’s thoughts. 

Jaskier sighed, cutting the thread with his teeth, before securing the stitches in place. After some salve and wrapping bandages around the wound, Geralt was on his way to healing as the two men sat next to each other near the fire. 

“Drink,” Geralt held the water flask out to Jaskier. “You’re shaking.”

Jaskier raised his eyebrows and stared at his hands. There was an unmistakable tremor that Jaskier began to feel throughout his entire body, his stomach turning as he silently reprimanded himself. He took the flask with a grateful nod, drinking deeply as he collected his thoughts. 

“I’m upset, Geralt,” Jaskier spoke, annoyed with the tremble of his voice. “I’m upset at you, the villagers, myself, I know things happened as they did, but you’re–you don’t get wounded easily.”

Geralt said nothing, the crackling of the fire the only response to Jaskier’s words. 

“And I know it’s silly to think this way, but I don’t know what else to do. I don’t want to lose you because of a mistake.”

Geralt’s hand landed on Jaskier’s shoulder, but he didn’t dare look at the other man. Perhaps he needed sleep or something else, but at this moment, there was little that could comfort Jaskier. 

“You won’t lose me.”

Jaskier dared to meet Geralt’s eyes, his heart beating in his ears. In Geralt, he saw nothing but sincerity, concern, and perhaps something more. Geralt’s hand began to trail down and it wasn’t until their fingers laced together that Jaskier let out a breath. For the first time that night, Jaskier felt a wave of calm wash over him, everything that had been tumultuous coming to a standstill.

“Well, if there’s one thing that can be said about you, Geralt, you do mean what you say,” Jaskier nodded, his eyes glued to their hands.

“Is that a compliment?” Geralt asked, a hint of a smile in his voice. 

Jaskier couldn’t help but grin back, finally looking up into the stare that he could feel into his very soul. “I should think so. 

The kiss on his cheek said more than Jaskier dreamed and he leaned into the touch, letting out a small sigh. 

“I’m coming with you next time,” Jaskier spoke when the embrace ended. “Someone has to have your back.”

Geralt gave him a hesitant nod, but it was a sign of agreement nonetheless. Resting his head on Geralt’s shoulder, Jaskier let himself be engulfed by the feeling of Geralt, knowing that his witcher was safe with him at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on the blue hellsite
> 
> [Wumblr](http://fromkaermorhentolettenhove.tumblr.com)


End file.
